A la final de sudafrica
by Gapri
Summary: esto cuenta como la pasaron ciertos paises mientras veian el partido de alemania vs españa que fue hoy jeje incluye latinoamerica unos italianos con complejos intercambiados y un germano e hiberico desesperados por meter mas de un gol


Esto salio por esta tardeee te lo dije kalo ganaria españa toma eso ja! Tambien tu megu por apoyar a kalo ja hoy gano españa viva!

* * *

A LA FINAL DE SUDAFRICA

Faltaban minutos para que el partido diera comienzo y se sentia la presion en los jugadoes ludwing y antonio estaban nerviosos pero lo que no sabian era que tenian mucho mas apoyo del que creian en diferentes partes del mundo claro

Ciudad de mexico

Los dos hermanos decidieron invitar a sus primos a su casa a ver el partido de su antiguo padre contra el aleman

En la sala se podia ver a cada uno sentados en el enorme sillon con la bandera de españa o con la cara pintada aun querian a su padre y le hecharian suerte desde el continente americano

-ya empezo? Preguntaba ecuador para molestar a su primo

-¡no!

-ya empezo?

-que noooooo

-ya mero

-que nnooooooooo

-ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos que ya va a empezar-los callo el argentino ya arto de que no se callaran.

Empezaba el partido y los dos mexicos aun no podian ni sentarse de los nervios

-y a ustedes dos que les pasa ya me estan mareando-les grito la velesolana a punto de lanzarles el plato de palomitas.

-esque-empezo alex

-estamos nerviosos-termino la frace ale

-no se preocupen –les calmo y abrazo el argentino igual de arto que todos los otros-ahora sientensen!-los sento a la fuerza

-ok arge

El partido seguia y los multiples intentos del equipo español en meter gol seguian

Mientras en europa en casa de ciertos italianos

Los dos estaban obviamente de lados diferentes feliciano estaba pintado de negro , rojo y amarillo con una camiseta de los mismos colores mientras lovino tenia la cara pintana de rojo amarillo y rojo con una camiseta del equipo español

-te digo fratello que el bastardo va a ganar y no el macho patas

-fratello va a ganar alemania

-!españa!

-!alemania!

-!españa!

-!alemania!

-!españa!

-!alemania!

-!españa y te jodes!

-!que va a ganar alemania!

-!españa!

-!alemania!

De las pocas veces que salia su rivalidad competitiva esta era una de ellas el italiano del sur le gritaba que españa ganaria el mundial por el mientras que italia del norte aseguraba que alemania ganaria el mundial por el

-!el traira la copa a nuestra casa en madrid asi que te callas!

-!no ludwing traira la copa a nuestra casa en berlin!

-!madrid!

-!berlin!

-!madrid!

-!berlin!

Por fin sin que nadie se diera cuenta el medio tiempo llego y los italianos recuperaban la voz despues de tantos gritos de "españa" y "alemania" fueron a la cocina para buscar mas armas comestibles digo comida

Mientras en ciudad de mexico

Los paises recuperaban la voz despues de ofender a ambos equipos a españa porque fallaban en los goles y a alemania por el simple justo de ofenderle los dos mexicos buscaban mas para la botana mientras todos se calmaban y hablaban de tribialidades en lo que empezaba el segundo tiempo hablaban de cosas nada que ver pues paresia mas una junta que una reunion para ver un partido de futboll

Pero el gusto simplemente no les duro porque el segundo tiempo iniciaba la misma historia se repetia pero ahora todos perdian el control pues las maldiciones o malas palabras se escuchaban a tres cuadras a la redonda en ambas partes

Todos estaban perdiendo el control , los dos mexicos estaban tirados en el piso noqueados , uruguay le estaba gritando a venezuela , argentina discutiendo con chile , chile ahorcaba a bolivia, bolivia golpeaba a colombia , colombia intentaba matar a ecuador , ecuador tratando de golper a honduras , honduras pidiendo ayuda a belice , belice hablando de sabra dios que con brasil , pagauay tratando de calmar todo el lugar y en los mitutos 70 y 71…

_!y españa mete gol!_

-¡¿que quien metio gol ?-gritaron todos deteniando los multiples intendos de asesinato , de golpear , y despertar mirando al televisor , durante unos segundos todos trataban de asimilar lo susedido

-¡gol!-se podia escuchar de esa casa donde todos se preguntaban porque tanto escandalo

En europa italia

-¡gol! Te lo dije feliciano va a ganar antonio

-¡callate! Veras que ludwing metera otros 4 goles como a los demas!

Al partido le faltaba poco y feliciano estaba que rompia el vaso de plastico que estaba en su mano

-vamos antonios otro gol y hago lo que quieras-murmuraba el italiano mayor mientras miraba el televisor con una consentracion de envidiar

En el partido , en las tribunas

Antonios estaba que saltaba de alegria meterle un gol a alemania era de admirar y mas porque ahora llegaria a la final que podia ser mejor

Un sonido conosido se escucho era su celular

-oh un mensaje de lovi!-leyo el mensaje y su cara mostro decisison , felicidad y… una hemorragia nasal?-metan otro gol!bola de idiotas Por lo que mas quieran metan otro gol me vale madres como pero aganlo!-de las pocas veces que españa hablaba con esas palabras esta era una de ellas solo dios sabe que habia en ese mensaje para que el español le urgiera que su equipo metiera otro gol

Mientras alemania estaba que destruia cualquier cosa que llegara a sus manos de la ansiedad , de repente algo en su chaqueta vibro-¿un mensaje?-leyo el mensaje que al pareser era de parte de su italia o mas bien de su parte de italia al igual que al español la decision , desesperacion y hemorragia nasal le ataco-si no ganan este partido no volveran a ver la luz del sol quedo claro!

Al partido quedaba muy poco tiempo y alemania e italia del norte estaban hechos un mar de nervios italia porque habia apostado con su hermano y por el hecho de que era el equipo de alemania

-admitelo va a ganar MI españa y NO tu mutante patata

-¡que te callates de una chingada vez!

Si, ¿mencione que hoy es un dia de los que no hay tantos por el simple hecho de que ocurrian cosas que pocas ocaciones ocurrian?

El partido termino y el equipo español celebraba mientras antonio lloraba en un rincon

-¿porque lloras si ganamos? oh no me digas ¡estas llorando de felicidad!

-no lloro por eso snif snif lloro porque no podre hacerle a lovi lo que *censura* cuando llege a casa

-oh ya veo hombre pero celebra le ganamos a alemania

-es cierto-puso pose pensativa-¡te gane alemania! -Grito para que el germano lo escuchase pero este estaba e golpeandose la cabeza contra un muro

-señor alemania detengase no puede ponerse asi por un partido de futboll en 4 años los derrotaremos

-no estoy asi por eso!

-entonses

-no podre**********censura********** a italia cuando llege

-lo lamento señor –el jugador le daba palmaditas en la espalada a ludwing

Mientra en italia

Paresia que los papeles se habian infertido , lovino tenia cara de felicidad y tenia un fondo alegre de floresitas y caras felises mientras gritaba palabras de amor a su español desde casa , mientra feliciano maldecia sin pudor alguno en italoaleman con un fondo de furia fuego y destruccion mientras pateaba todo lo que encontraba su pie

El panorama en aquella casa era surrealista para cualquiera

Mientas en ciudad de mexico

Todos festegaban y gritaban de felicidad pero el festejo no duro demaciado porque los fueron a detener por molestar con sus gritos a los vecinos pero aun asi aun detenidos seguian vestejando y quien sabe de donde sacaron las botellas de cerveza.

* * *

Aquí termina :B si… a pesar de ser mexicana le voy a españa y kalo le va a alemania y estabamos por telefono discutiendo

Alemania

España

Y ya saben como es eso asta que españa metio gol y yo festejaba

y si kaloo gano españa y te jodesss amiga jajajajaja

¿Que habian en los mensajes de texto de alemania y españa?

¿que tenian planeado hacerles a los italias el germano y el hiberico?

¿Algun dia estas preguntas seran contestadas? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?

Dejen review

Y sabran la oscura verdad detrás del misterio muahahahahahah


End file.
